Wondering
by DesAngels
Summary: Strong languge a squoina! a sonfic about how squall finally says i love you to riona and there first kiss! please R&R my first fic!


------------------------------------Wondering----------------------------------  
  
** Disclamer:** I don't own anything squaresoft owns all final fantasy characters (lucky them) And Good Charlotte owns the song "Wondering"! I didn't and won't make any money from this fic! So don't sue me!   
  
A/n: This is my first fic so be gentle no flames please! _Thinking is written like this_  
  
============================================================================  
  
"Squall" Asked Riona "what are you thinking?"  
  
"what?"  
  
" I like to know how your feeling and we have been standing here in silence."  
  
"....."_ i'm thinking of you.  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
if you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't want to say anything at all   
  
I'm happy wondering  
  
**-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Tell me Squall" sighed Riona " you got to express yourself more"  
  
"..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Since I was a young man   
  
I never was a fun man  
  
I never had a plan.......no security  
**  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Squall?" asked Riona starting to get a little anoyed with him.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Then ever since I met you  
  
I never could forget you  
  
I only wanna get you right  
  
Here next to me  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ever since I met you" said squall quietly " I never could forget you.......I only want you here next to me" Said Squall as he pointed next to himself.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Cause everybody needs someone they can trust and...**  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riona smiled. _At last he is going to tell me how he feels!_ Then Riona walked slowly over to squall and stood so close to him they could smell each others breath there lips only cenitmeters apart making the tempture rise a little.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** You're somebody I found just in time**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
" I..I love you Riona"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Now my life is changein'**  
  
** Its always rearranging  
  
its always getting stranger  
  
than I thought it ever could  
  
Ever since I found you   
  
I wanna be around you  
  
I wanna get down to the   
  
point that i need you  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...and I need you" _It's strange my life has been getting stranger and stranger ever since I met you.....Riona my love.  
_  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Couse everybody needs someone that  
  
they can trust and...  
  
you're somebody  
  
that I found just in time  
  
If you want me to wait  
  
I would wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"...." _oh my hyne! he loves me to hear those words makes this the best day ever! those three words mean the world to me i hope knows that.  
_  
"If you don't want to say anything..........I'm happy wondering" _please feel the same Riona i love you your everything to me!  
_  
Riona was in shock she couldn't say anything she could only stare into his beautiful blue eyes that look like the deepest parts of the ocean that were so icy blue.......they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"........."   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Don't tell me the bad news   
  
Don't tell me anything at all  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Oh hyne.... she doesn't feel the same please riona just don't say anything if you don't love me i couldn't take the bad news just don't......"_don't tell me the bad news" _shit!... i said that out loud! no damn....i hope you feel the same please you need me to don't you?  
  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** Just tell me you need me  
  
and stay right here with me  
  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Squall started to let go of Riona but she held him tighter and squeezed his hand and gave him their first kiss. They kissed for what seemed hours they loved the feeling of exploreing each others mouths but everbody has to breathe every once in awhile!  
  
They pulled apart breathing hard trying to find there breathe when Riona was able to speak she touched her lips and said "wow" _that was amazing_" Squall... i need you....to stay here with me.......becouse.... i love you."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
** If you want me to wait   
  
I will wait for you  
  
If you tell me to stay  
  
I would stay right thru  
  
If you don't wanna say anything anything  
  
at all..........  
  
I happy wondering  
**  
================================================================  
  
THE END    
  
A/N: please review and be gentle i already think i suck at writing! Tell me how it was for my first fic? I have another done its called Riot Girl. 


End file.
